Meeting the Prince of Darkness
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Set after the Younglings arc. Ahsoka is entrusted to aid Senator Riyo Chuchi to lift trade sanctions by the Trade Federation. Before she even reaches her destination, an error in the coordinates brings her to Earth, in late 18th century Romania. After saving Richter Belmont from certain death, Ahsoka takes it upon herself to journey through Castlevania and face Count Dracula.
1. Overture

A/N : This story is considered to be a narrated playthrough of Akumajo Dracula X : Chi no Rondo, better known as Devil's Castle Dracula X : Rondo of Blood or even Castlevania : Rondo of Blood.

 **Trade routes blocked on Pantora ! The greedy Trade Federation is once again causing economical issues for the Pantorans. Senator Riyo Chuchi is to meet with the Neimoidians to re-open trade routes and requests assistance from the Jedi Council for these important negotiations. Elsewhere, in the vastness of space, a sinister evil is about to be awakened once more...**

 **Outskirts of Wallachia, Romania, 1792**

Thunder rumbled. Lightning crashed. Crows were cawing relentlessly against the chimes of a church bell. Except this building was no church, but a sanctum for the most horrific sacrifice to take place. A man, wearing a hooded cloak, spoke to his aides.

"In little time, my friends, humanity will know salvation. The great Lord will purify this world with fire. The Master's resurrection, is at hand."

A young woman, no older than 18, entered the sanctum. The Head Priest, known as Shaft, approached and addressed her.

"Ah, there you are. You know that your sacrifice will not be in vain, right ? Fear not, young one. You will gain immortality soon enough. It is time." Shaft motioned to the woman to lie upon a large coffin.

"We only need to wait for the Fallen Knights to be present, Lord Shaft."

The Head Priest's aides were becoming increasingly impatient. The group of knights finally entered the sanctum. They quickly turned their gaze to the young woman, laid naked upon the coffin, with only a bed sheet over her.

"Look at her, seems like a waste to kill a girl who hasn't enjoyed the sins of the flesh. *One of the knights shook his head in disapproval* We might as well get this over with."

Shaft addressed the knights before beginning the unholy ceremony. "At ease, my friends. Give me a moment to speak the incantation so that our Lord will arise thanks to this girl's blood."

Several minutes of chanting followed before Shaft addressed the knights again.

"Stand ! Ready swords !" The knights raised their swords and pointed the edges at the girl, who was breathing softly.

"Now !" The blades went through the girl's body, a blood-curling scream followed as blood seeped through the holes made by the swords. All of a sudden, the coffin began to tremble violently, causing a surge of energy that forced the knights against a wall, rendering them temporarily unconscious.

Shaft bowed before the towering figure that stood next to him.

"Welcome back to the world of the Living. May you cleanse the world in fire, 'O Prince of Darkness, 'O almighty Lord... Dracula !"

The evil Count immediately took the form of a bat and flew off towards his realm, which few dared to venture into... Castlevania.

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 20 BBY**

Riyo Chuchi's hologram stood in the middle of the Council Room. Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker listened intently to Chuchi's plea for help.

"Something must be done ! I need a Jedi to help me with negotiations and come to a settlement which will re-open trade routes for Pantora. My people are suffering enough as it is ! Please, help the people of Pantora !"

"Patience, you must have, Senator. A capable Jedi, we will send. Once decided, inform you of our choice, we will."

"I look forward to dealing with whomever is chosen. Thank you for your consideration." The hologram disappeared.

Plo Koon was the first to speak up. "I think that Master Kenobi would be the most logical choice."

Mace Windu looked out to the Kel Dor. "I have received news that Master Kenobi will be landing on Coruscant shortly, along with Padawan Tano and her assigned Younglings that she took to the Gathering. Kenobi's fleet was destroyed by General Grievous' forces, fortunately a Republic rescue ship found them with their escape pods intact. Concerning Padawan Tano, she apparently managed to protect her Youngling charges from Grievous on Florrum. Thanks to Hondo Ohnaka's "kindness", they were brought to meet with Kenobi and the others."

Anakin Skywalker cleared his throat. "Masters, could I suggest that we confide this specific mission to my Padawan instead of Master Kenobi ? It would not only change the pace from her recent missions, but it would also allow an opportunity for her to fine tune her "diplomatic skills"... without a lightsaber. And it's also a plus that she knows Senator Chuchi personally, so they wouldn't have issues getting along."

"Hmm. Grown more responsible in recent times, your Padawan has. Entrust this mission to her, we will. Objections, are they ?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in approval.

Anakin bowed to the Masters. "Thank you, Masters. I'm sure Ahsoka will appreciate the change of pace. If you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting for her and Master Kenobi at the landing pad."

As soon as Anakin stepped out of the Council Room, he was quickly joined by Plo Koon. "I sense your immense pride for Little 'Soka, Skywalker. She has indeed improved vastly since she was appointed to you. You have every reason to be proud. As I am."

"Yeah, she'll be the best Jedi Knight the Order has ever known, Master Plo. Just a few more years. She learned a great deal of patience since I first met her. This new assignment is perfect for her."

They've arrived at the landing pad just as the ship was about to land. As the platform lowered onto the pad, the Younglings quickly ran towards the Temple, laughing joyfully. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took their time to meet up with the other two.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. Thanks to her bravery, the Younglings were spared from a gruesome death.

"Master Plo ! Skyguy ! What a nice surprise !" She leapt towards Anakin for a hug, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"I... I don't know what to say, Snips. You've really outdone yourself this time... by far ! When you're ready, the Council will want your report on the Gathering and you've already got another mission lined up !"

"Gee... No time to relax, huh ? So where are we headed this time, Master ?" She walked by his side as they made their way towards the Council Room.

"I'm not going anywhere, Snips. This is a solo mission for you. You've shown the ability to take more responsibilities, so the Council will be assigning more solo missions as you get closer to your Jedi Knight Trials. Master Yoda will brief you on it after your report."

Ahsoka gave her report on everything that occurred during the Gathering. She was lauded for her efforts while protecting the Younglings from Grievous on Florrum.

"A different mission, you are given. Help Senator Chuchi to re-open trade routes on Pantora, you will. Improve your diplomatic skills, you must. Tomorrow morning, you depart to meet with the Senator."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It's going to be a nice change of pace from all those clankers and pirates I've fought lately." She exited the Council Room with her Master and made her way to her quarters.

Anakin stopped by her door. "Before I forget, I'll hold on to your lightsabers until you return, ok ?"

Ahsoka was caught off guard. "Huh ? Why can't I bring my lightsabers, Master ? What if a confl-"

Anakin yanked her lightsabers away. "It's a diplomatic mission, Ahsoka. No. Lightsabers."

She mumbled something inaudible before entering her quarters. " _No lightsabers ?! Ugh ! Hopefully, we'll get that settlement done quick so I can get back on the battle field._ " She rolled her eyes in disapproval.

The following morning arrived. Ahsoka was at the hangar, prepping her starfighter along with her personal astromech, R7-A7.

"R7, you have the coordinates for Pantora stored somewhere ?" The astromech beeped enthusiastically as he pointed to a data pad on the seat.

Anakin came to see his Padawan off. "Now remember, be patient. Stay focused. Listen. And... try not to get Senator Chuchi into trouble, you got that Snips ?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Of course, Master. I'll be back before you notice that I'm gone."

With that, she took off towards space and clenched her ship with a hyperspace ring.

R7 beeped inquisitively.

"No, R7. I don't need to look over the coordinates. I know them."

Little did she know that she made one small mistake during the entry of the coordinates and it changed the trajectory entirely.

 **Bucharest, Romania**

The capital city was in flames. An army of skeletons, raised from the dead, were wreaking havoc unto the population. A couple of people, Annette Renard, and her little sister, Maria, were caught by the enemy.

"Annette ! No ! They're with the Bad Man ! What will they do to us ?"

"Have Faith, Maria. Have Faith." Annette silently cried as they were brought to Dracula's lair.

" _Richter ! Save us !_ "

 **Two stories all at once now ? This is something I've been thinking about for some time. Again, the concept is to be considered original. Feel free to leave a review. Keep an eye out for the next chapter in my other ongoing story over the weekend. Later, everyone !**


	2. Requiem

**Earth's Orbit**

Ahsoka's starfighter finally left hyperspace and was near a planet.

"R7, double-check our coordinates. This does not look like Pantora at all. Plus I'm not seeing any Trade Federation ships anywhere."

R7 beeped frantically in response.

"Huh ? What do you mean we're low on fuel ?! I thought I asked Anakin to have it filled up before I went to bed. *She thinks for a bit, trying to remember what happened* Of course ! He got distracted by seeing Senator Amidala... again ! There's something going on with those two, R7. I'm sure of it !"

R7 beeped another remark. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in frustration.

"All right, R7. Take her down for landing. On the outskirts of settlements, as always."

They landed in the middle of a forest clearing. Ahsoka quickly reached for her cloak and looked around. It was night, a full moon was visible in the sky. There was a thick fog permeating the area.

"Stay with the ship, R7. I'm going to have a look around. Maybe I could find a place that sells fuel."

R7 beeped in agreement.

As she made her way through the dark forest, she could feel countless eyes staring at her. She reached for her utility belt and remembered that Anakin had taken her lightsabers from her. She soon heard howling in the distance, which made her slightly uneasy.

"Of course, Skyguy ! Sure, take my lightsabers ! I won't need them !" She muttered to herself in frustration.

She soon entered a graveyard. "This place gives me the creeps." She huddled herself with her cloak.

Her situation only got worse as thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning crashed and rain began to pour.

"Oh come on ! Why do these thing always happen to me ?! *Her montrals catch the sounds of a battle nearby* Huh ? Someone's in trouble !"

She quickly ran to the edge of the forest and into a large clearing. What she saw shocked her. There was a man, wearing a blue tunic and wielding a type of chain as a weapon. His opponent was a creature of anyone's worst nightmares. A floating skeleton, missing his lower section, wearing only a cloak and wielding an enormous scythe.

"Ha ha ha ha ! This is it ?! This is what the legendary Belmont line is reduced to ?! You are weak. You will never see your beloved again. She will soon be at the Master's side and will gain true immortality !"

The villain, Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, launched his scythe towards his opponent. He managed to slice him around the legs.

"Argh ! No ! You will not have the pleasure of killing me, fiend ! Until breath leaves my body, I will accomplish my task at hand. Dracula may be resurrected by evil men, but his rule won't last. Good always defeats... evil." The man then crumbled to the ground, losing consciousness to the gravity of his wounds.

"Pathetic. Now to cleave your head off your body !"

Death launched his scythe again and aimed it at the man's neck. Before the unthinkable happened, the scythe remained frozen in place. Ahsoka intervened and used the Force to save this man's life.

"How low can you get ? Taking an enemy's life when he's already down is nothing short of cowardly ! Like he said, you won't have the pleasure of killing him."

"What is this ? Hmm. How interesting. I sense a great power within you. You are not of this world. So be it. We shall meet again, little girl. Ha ha ha ha !" Death vanished from sight.

She knelt before the man and looked at his cuts on his legs. She was unable to do anything but try to figure out where this man came from. She picked him up and traveled around the border of the forest until she reached a small cabin.

" _He probably lives here. He's sure going to be in for a shock when he comes to._ "

She placed him on the bed and began to look for anything to clean his wounds. She only found clean rags. It would have to do. She wrapped the wounds as best as she could. After a few moments, the man was beginning to stir.

"Uhn... What... what happened ? *He opens his eyes and sees Ahsoka* AAHH ! WHAT ARE YOU ?! S-STAY AWAY !"

"Calm down, sir. I saved your life from that floating menace."

The man took a sharp breath. "So... you're not with them, then ? I can't say I've seen one like you before. What's your name ?"

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. And you ?"

"Richter. Richter Belmont. But now... it seems my chance is forsaken." *Looks at his wounds*

"Chance ? Chance to do what exactly ?" She looked to him in curiosity.

"Destroy the Count. It's the task every Belmont strives for."

"I'm not sure I follow you. Perhaps you should explain."

Richter delved in his family lineage, as far as his earliest ancestors, Leon and Trevor, then his closer kin, Christopher and Simon. He explained to her how at every century Dracula rose from the dead and it was a Belmont's duty to defeat the evil Count during their lifetime.

"I hate to say it, Richter, but you're in no condition to go anywhere or do anything. I'm sorry."

"This is just dreadful. I'll be the laughing stock of the family if I can't live up to my ancestors. *He tries to move* Ouch ! It's no use ! I can't even move !"

"Well... I'm stranded here for the time being, and I'm not one to stay put and do nothing. You know... I could do your part and save your people ?"

Richter looked at her in disbelief. "What ? No ! No. I can't allow a defenceless girl to attempt something like this. It's far too dangerous !"

"Looks can be deceiving, Richter. I may not look the part, but you're looking at a strong warrior. I'd be more than happy to do this."

"If you feel so strongly about it... Very well. On the shelf, you'll find various sub-weapons that will aid you in your quest." He pointed at various items.

Ahsoka looked at each item. There was a battle axe, a dagger, a cross that could be thrown, a stopwatch, a holy book, a vial of holy water and finally, a crucifix.

"Those sub-weapons will be able to defeat the Count's evil army. But this here is your most important weapon." He motioned towards the chain whip that she brought back along with him.

"This chain ? Doesn't seem all that useful." She looked at it and doubted its usefulness.

"This isn't just any chain whip, Ahsoka. It's called the Vampire Killer. It's been imbued with holy power since my oldest ancestor, Leon Belmont, used it to slay Dracula almost 700 years ago. You'll soon learn to use it in battle. It's easy. It's all in the wrist."

She quickly rushed outside and practiced her aim on some wooden stumps.

"That's it ! You've got the right technique. I think you're ready to go !" Richter shouted from his bed.

She went back inside and gathered the sub-weapons, placing them into a small backpack.

"My regret is that I won't be the one to save Annette and Maria. But I get the feeling you'll do well. Good luck !"

"I won't let you down. Consider your friends saved and the Count defeated. Now, heal up as best as you can. I'll be back with your friends in tow." She left him and ran towards the burning city of Bucharest.

" _All right, sleemos. There's a new vampire hunter in town and her name is Ahsoka Tano ! Don't worry, ladies. I'm on my way !_ "

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

The Council sat as usual. In the middle of the room, Senator Chuchi's hologram was present.

"I regret to inform you, Master Jedi, that Padawan Tano has failed to show up after two rotations. Something must have happened to her. Is there another Jedi you could spare to help me with negotiations ?"

"Hmm. Worrisome, this is. Send Master Kenobi to assist you, we will."

"I am most grateful for your cooperation, Master Jedi."

The hologram phased out.

"It's not like Ahsoka to lose her way like that. Something's wrong." Anakin looked stressed.

"If by chance that she was captured by the Separatists, our spies within the Confederacy will notify us, Skywalker. For now, we must trust in the Force." Plo Koon replied.

"I sure hope nothing bad happened to her. R2 can't even get in touch with R7, so it's... not a good sign."

"Have faith in your Padawan, you must. Strong in the Force, she is. Take care of herself, she can."

"Right. I guess I'll head back to the cruiser to meet up with Rex and Cody. Notify me if you find anything." Anakin made his way out of the Council room, his heart heavy with worry.

 **Now that the early plot is done with, we'll be going into straight up action. As I said, it's considered to be a narrated playthrough. The format is the upcoming chapters will be as followed : Ahsoka makes her way through an area, defeating any enemies in her path. Eventually, she encounters the boss character and duels with it. With no lightsabers, she's going to have to be more careful in her battles. For those of you unfamiliar with Akumajo Dracula X : Chi no Rondo, by all means, have a look on Youtube. The character interactions will be based upon the PC Engine version, so make sure you add that bit on your search. Feel free to leave a review, folks. I'm confident this will be a very fun side-project.**


	3. Opposing Bloodlines

**Bucharest ruins**

Ahsoka wouldn't wait very long to encounter her first foes. As she entered the limits of the burning city, a group of Skeleton Apes slowly lurched towards her.

"You guys don't look so tough ! Come at me !" She rushed towards her adversaries and cracked the Vampire Killer in their direction. With a single blow, each Skeleton Ape crumbled in flames.

"Gee... I was hoping for a challenge. If everything I'm gonna face goes down as quickly as these, this so-called quest will be done in no time !" She advanced further into the ruins.

Before climbing a flight a stairs, a Skeleton Ape stood on the above ledge and threw a wooden barrel towards her. She back flipped to avoid contact and quickly destroyed the barrel with her whip. She then quickly ran up the flight of stairs and quickly dispatched the enemy standing in her way.

She then took another flight of stairs and arrived on a street with no enemies in sight. But she only took a couple of steps and looked at the windows above her. She quickly used her passive echolocation ability possessed by her montrals. It confirmed that there was danger present. "There's something lurking behind those windows. If I keep advancing, they'll probably try to get the jump on me. My montrals never lie."

Ahsoka took a few more steps, this caused a Skeleton Ape to crash down from a window in front of her while another leapt out from the window behind. "An ambush ! I knew it !" She quickly dealt with the two and advanced onto yet another Skeleton Ape carrying a barrel on its back. But Ahsoka was quicker to react this time, she managed to strike down the enemy before it had a chance to throw its weapon.

She got distracted and didn't see the last of the Skeleton Apes and it managed to hit her with the barrel. "Ouch ! Oh, you're going down for that, sleemo !" With a crack of the Vampire Killer, the enemy quickly fell to flaming pieces. She searched her pockets. "Oh poodoo ! I thought I had brought some bacta patches along. On the other hand, it's just a scratch. It will heal in time."

She advanced further onto the road and was met with a new type of enemy. Crashing out of a window, a skeleton, wielding two curved daggers, faced her. This was the Blade Master. Likely the first of many. It charged her and tried to gut her with a upward stab. She back flipped out of harm's way. To her surprise, her adversary leapt above and behind her, trying to stab her in the back. She quickly turned around and used the whip. The Blade Master then exploded into flame.

She found some stairs going down, with no other path to take, she descended the flight of stairs. As she stopped on the last step, her sense of smell caught something. "Huh ? I smell roasted meat... Where is it ?" She looked around and she found nothing. "Hmm... maybe I could break a part of that wall with the whip ? It's worth a try." With a few strikes, the stone crumbled, lo and behold, a tender piece of roasted meat laid in plain sight. "There's no telling when I'll have another chance to partake in food, so I better make the best of it." She quickly devoured the meat, leaving only a bone, which she tossed into a small stream at the bottom of more stairs.

"So, there's a door right in front of me, but my montrals are telling me that there is something beyond that wall behind me. Oh, I'll just backtrack after I clear my way through this current path." She went through the door and found herself on a street with larger buildings, burning around her.

She didn't get very far before something unexpectedly smacked her in the face ! "HEY ! What in the world ?!" She had just made her first contact with a small bat. It stuck to her lekku and tried to bite them. "AHHH ! GET OFF ! GET OFF ! GET OFF !" She waved her arms like an idiot until she finally slapped it off of her. As the bat laid on the street, dazed by the blow, she quickly raised the Vampire Killer and brought swift death upon it.

She moved a bit further and found something... nowhere near as "pleasant". An enormous Rock Golem stood in her path. The granite-made monstrosity grinned before it tried to knock Ahsoka out with a swift and deadly punch. Due to her small stature, it was easy to simply duck to avoid the blow. "The more time I waste fighting this thing, the less time I can find those girls safe & sound. Maybe if I whip it in the face." She leapt and aimed the whip at the Golem's face. It obviously didn't like that as it growled in pain. "Oh, you're tougher than the rest, huh ? I'll put you out of your misery soon enough." Several more blows were required to finally defeat the monster, which roared as it exploded in a sea of flames.

She stopped a moment to catch her breath. "Huff, huff. Gotta keep on going..." She ran further onto the street and found another Rock Golem impeding her progress. She managed to defeat it a little faster than the first one since she knew what to expect now.

She soon found herself in front of a large gate with an enormous castle lying behind the entrance. She quickly gazed at the sky and saw something flying in the distance. "Probably another of those flying things that tried to make a meal out of my lekku." For once, she was wrong. She heard a piercing screech as a large flying monster, a Wyvern, to be exact, dive-bombed in an attempt to scare her away. "Why do I get the sudden feeling that I've bit off more than I can chew ?" She took a fighting stance as the Wyvern closed in on her, swooping down to grab her with its sharp talons. She quickly rolled out of the way. The Wyvern turned around a spew a stream of flames onto the ground. "Ok, so I probably can't jump high enough to hit it in the face like those stone monsters I fought earlier. Hmm. Oh ! The axe !" She took out the battle axe out of her backpack and threw it in an upward arc, creating a large gash onto the creature's left wing. "Gotcha !"

But the Wyvern wasn't stopping, if anything, it became increasingly aggressive as it took more blows from the axe. Ahsoka had a clear shot at its head and threw the axe. As the axe sliced a portion on the neck, the Wyvern screeched in pain as it began to descend onto the ground, burning wildly and finally fading into mere ashes.

"So that's that. Time to backtrack and see what's behind that wall." She made her way back to the wall and whipped continuously until it gave way to a new path. As she entered, she encountered an odd floating creature made up of slime. The creature, an Ectoplasm, circled around her. "Stay away from me !" The Ectoplasm kept approaching her. "Hey, I said back off !" She whipped it a few times and it disintegrated in flames. She came upon a dead end with a bottomless pit. Or was it ?

She took a chance and leapt down into the unknown. Thanks to her Jedi training, she used the Force to slowly drop onto the floor, instead of crashing face first. "Hmm, my montrals are telling me there's something behind this left wall." She whipped until the stone broke off and she entered a small area. A curious plant was there. A Stone Rose. It spat a small skull which rolled onto the floor. "I better not touch that. Could be dangerous. The axe won't reach that far... but the dagger will !" She stashed the axe and took out a pair of daggers. She aimed for the head of the plant, a couple of well thrown daggers was enough to defeat it, as it burned down to its roots. "Is that it ? Well... I better head right."

She went through a door and found herself deep inside a large well. A series of pulleys were bringing water to the top. She clung to a chain that brought her to the top of the well. She went through another door and found herself onto a stone bridge overlooking a large lake. "There's something in the water !" She looked below and a large creature leapt from the water and tried to drag her down to a watery death. This monster was only known as the Serpent.

It began its attack by leaping over the bridge a few times, giving Ahsoka a hard time to hit its head, most likely its weak spot. It then appeared over her, staring at her briefly. It then spewed boiling water, which thankfully quickly drained through the cracks of the bridge. It disappeared from sight for a moment. "Where is it ?!" Ahsoka looked around in panic. It sneaked from behind her, snaking around the bridge and scraping her right leg with one of its sharp scales as it passed. "Ow ! Oh, no, no, no, no ! I'm bleeding more than I expected. I gotta finish this thing off FAST !" After a series of blows to its head, it seemed to have retreated. But her montrals warned her of an impending last ditch attack, from below ! She quickly dashed out of the way and looked as the Serpent's rotting body plummeted back into the watery depths below.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Phew. Glad that's over... but how am I going to stop this bleeding ? I have nothing to cover the wound with." In front of her, a red orb materialised and dropped onto the bridge. She looked at it curiously. It resonated with a patterned beat, much like the beating of her heart. "Hmm... Should I touch this thing ?" She hesitated for a moment and decided to pick it up. The strangest thing occurred, it was like she absorbed it and immediately afterwards, her wounds were fully healed and she felt her vigor back at its peak.

"There is something about these orbs. Amazing, my cut is fully healed. Ok, so I'll head back to where I fought that flying monster and go from there."

 **Ok, so we've got the 1st area covered with both paths and both bosses defeated. Onto the next chapter, Ahsoka will explore the Entrance of Castlevania. From here on out, things get harder for her. Will she be able to rescue Richter's friends in time ? You'll find out soon ! Feel free to leave a review. To anyone familiar with the game, does this narrated format seem to work, or is it awkward ? Let me know in your review.**


	4. Vampire Killer

**Entrance to Castlevania**

Ahsoka crossed the foreboding gate. She saw some ravens perched atop a monument, looking down on her. Not long after starting her way towards the Castle's moat, she was met with an average, everyday Skeleton.

"Why hello there, Mr. Skeleton ! Meet my whip, why don't you ?" She cracks the Vampire Killer's spiked ball end in the Skeleton's skull, causing it to burst into flames on sight.

As Ahsoka kept her pace, a couple of ravens perched upon statues began to dive-bomb her. Before either had a chance to peck at her sensitive lekku, they were quickly dispatched with the toss of the axe. She would soon meet her match, as a lone Axe Knight guarded the moat. The Axe Knight tosses its axe towards her head, to which she merely ducked to dodge. As the axe returns to its owner in a boomerang fashion, Ahsoka begins her attack and manages to get the Axe Knight to lose its protective shield. It decides to charge her. She quickly leaps over and continues her assault from behind. Several cracks later, the Axe Knight finally crumbles into flames.

The bridge lowers and Ahsoka is now capable to cross the moat. As she does, a pair of glowing red eyes lock their sight on her as they disappear into the foliage.

As she makes her way across long hallways, she is soon met with a veritable army of Ghouls. They pose no threat to her as she battles her way through them. She is soon met with a brand new type of enemy, the Peeping Eye. Basically a floating eyeball with a small tail and a stinger on its end. The Peeping Eye stupidly floated right in Ahsoka's path. After few quick cracks of the Vampire Killer, the eyeball just burnt on the ground, leaving only a few ashes.

She was about to reach for a door when she felt an overwhelming number of Ghouls closing in on her.

"Oh, kriff ! Don't you guys have anything better to do than chasing girls around ?" She decided to flash the crucifix in front of them. It caused the whole group to burst into flames all at once.

She passed through the door and fought her way through more waves of Ghouls. At a certain point, an enormous creature burst through the wall, gazing Ahsoka intently. This creature is the Behemoth. Judging the Behemoth's size, she thought it best to hightail it to the next room, in hopes of losing it. On her way, she defeated several Ghouls. One of them dropped a key upon burning into flame. "A key ? Could be important, I better hold on to it." She stashes the key into her pocket and resumes her escape, with the Behemoth several feet from her.

Upon entering the next room, she scaled a wall and stood on top, awaiting the Behemoth as it burst through the room. It was unable to climb the wall, so it just looked at her, saliva dripping from its gaping mouth. "Sorry, sleemo. I'm not ending up as lunch for you today. Tough luck."

She walked down some nearby stairs, avoiding any incoming bats. She found herself in a sewer-like area. As she leapt from platform to platform, Mermen tried to attack her relentlessly. They were no match for her. Her Jedi training and innate Togrutan flexibility kept her on top of the situation. She soon arrived to a door with a keyhole. "This is probably where I need to use this key I found earlier." She unlocked the door and entered the room. To her shock and displeasure, stood a robed man, apparently practicing some form of sorcery on a little girl, likely no older than 12.

"Such power this girl has... she will be a worthy sacrifice to my Lord and Master."

"HEY ! Get your dirty hands off her !" The robed man turned around, looking in shock.

"Hmm. That whip ? But you are no Belmont. What are you ?"

She stood triumphantly. "Your worst nightmare, sleemo. Give up the girl ! Now !"

With that, the robed man disappeared and the spell over the girl was lifted.

Ahsoka quickly ran to grab the girl as she fell to the ground. She soon opened her eyes.

"W-who are you ? You sure look strange. Are you a good person ?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. You have nothing to fear from me. I'm Ahsoka Tano. A Jedi."

The little girl looked in curiosity. "I'm Maria Renard. Me and my older sister Annette were kidnapped by the Bad Man. I can help you. I'm a Vampire Hunter."

Ahsoka chuckled at Maria. "But, you're awfully young to be on your own in a place like this. But yes, you can help me. I want you to head to the edge of the great forest. You'll find Richter, your sister's boyfriend. He's in pretty bad shape. I saved his life a while ago. Can you watch over him while I look for your sister ?"

Maria pouted in disappointment. "Awww, but I want to beat the Bad Man myself !"

Ahsoka placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Listen to me. Watching over Richter is more important right now. Don't worry, the evil Count will get what's coming to him in time. Now go. You'll soon be reunited with Annette."

As Maria was about to exit, she turned to Ahsoka. "You promise ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I promise." Maria began to make her way out. Ahsoka looked on with anxiety as several Mermen tried to attack her. To Ahsoka's shock, Maria called on a pair of doves to dive-bomb the Mermen. Within seconds, they were defeated and Maria continued on her way back to Richter. "She certainly is capable. So that's what that creepy guy meant by her being so powerful."

Ahsoka continued her own path and made her way through some stairs leading to another portion of the upper floor. She looked around, there was only a few bats flying and a lone Peeping Eye sleeping in an unlocked cage. She made her way through and found a door. As she made her way through the empty room, the Force warned her of a great evil nearby. She went through the last door to end up in a courtyard, of all places.

Atop a circular tower, stood a man. Which looked normal enough. However when the clouds were swept away and revealed a Full Moon, the appearance of the man changed. He became a Werewolf ! He howled at the Moon and leapt where Ahsoka stood, growling at her, baring its teeth and dripping saliva on the ground.

Ahsoka quickly unfolded the whip, ready to defend herself. The Werewolf dashed through the air, trying to ram into Ahsoka, but she sidestepped to avoid the blow. Materialising onto his hand was an energy ball, which he tossed with great force, barely missing her. She managed to get a few quick blows onto her adversary, causing him to whimper slightly. He launched himself into a ball and was bouncing all over the courtyard, making him a difficult target. And quite unexpectedly, he caught Ahsoka by the throat, holding her onto the ground with all his might, teeth gnashing towards her. Her Togrutan predatory instincts soon kicked in and she managed to free herself from his grip, and sank her sharp fangs through the Werewolf's throat. After holding her prey for a few moments, the Werewolf drew its last breath. Instead of burning into flame, he reverted to his human form and slowly disappeared into thin air.

Ahsoka checked her throat, no major wounds could be found. A red orb materialised and dropped onto the courtyard. She picked it up and what little gashes had been caused in the conflict were now gone.

A new path revealed itself to her. She looked into the distance, she saw a long stone-made bridge standing tall over the lake. That would be where her next challenges would lie.

 **Another part done ! At this point, you would have the choice to play either as Richter or Maria. Maria made many paths much more bearable because of her enhanced abilities and speed. For the sake of this story though, she is sent to look after Richter while Ahsoka continues her adventure deeper into Castlevania. Next stop : The Lake Bridge. Feel free to leave reviews.**


	5. Cross a Fear

**Lake Bridge**

The lake bridge extended for a long distance, covering the entire large lake. Ahsoka advanced cautiously as she felt it wasn't as stable as it looks. A Skeleton Knight soon assaulted her, its sword raised high in the air. The blade came pretty close to slicing her right lek in two. She quickly backed up to allow some room to fight. After several cracks of the Vampire Killer, her foe collapsed in flames. Thankfully, her right lek was left intact.

Another new enemy stood in her path : Bone Pillars. Although incapable of locomotion, these dinosaur skulls, which are piled on top of another, are well adept at spitting fireballs that reach a surprising distance and can also unleash a short lasting flame to anything that is foolish enough to stand right next to them. Instead of risking being torched at close range, Ahsoka decided to test the Holy Water. As the drops of the vial spilled onto the ground, it raced forward for a short distance, causing damage to anything evil standing in its path. A few drops was more than enough to destroy the Bone Pillars.

She kept on going until a portion of the bridge collapsed under her feet. She was barely holding onto the tip of the ledge. "Eek ! I almost fell ! Who knows what else could be lurking down in that river ?" She quickly leapt to safety and took a moment to regain her breath. A raven was perched upon a broken pillar and took flight upon noticing her approach. It attempted to dive-bomb. She quickly sidestepped and managed to catch the raven off guard as she cracked the whip after it whizzed by her. All that was left were a few feathers, which burned before hitting the ground. Another group of Bone Pillars stood nearby. This time, Ahsoka opted to try out the Holy Book. By opening the book, some of its pages detached themselves and flew in a circle towards the enemy. How simple pieces of paper would do harm, no one will ever know. It took a few tries before the Bone Pillars crumbled into dust.

She was getting ready to face another Skeleton Knight, but this one walked over a fragile spot in which its weight was enough to cause a collapse, which the Skeleton Knight fell to a watery doom. "Not the brightest baddies, I take it. Heh, reminds me of all those stupid B1 Battle Droids I fought in the Clone Wars so far." After fighting through several more Skeleton Knights, Ravens and Bone Pillars, she travelled through a dark tunnel which brought her to another portion of the bridge.

A new enemy was waiting for her. As she passed a few statues, one of them came to life. A Gargoyle. She tried to strike it with the Vampire Killer, it flew out of the way. Even when she threw the Battle Axe in its direction, it avoided the weapon by flying further off. Ahsoka was beginning to lose her patience. "Grrr ! Ok ! Perhaps you can evade these weapons, but I doubt you could save yourself once I get a hold of you via Force Choke !" She directed a hand towards the Gargoyle and closed it. The creature was soon gasping for breath and quickly fell through the air, hitting the ground with a loud crack. She dealt with the other Gargoyles in a similar manner. Several Bone Pillars later, she found a stairway leading down towards the river and another one leading back to another part of the bridge.

After dealing with another Skeleton Knight, Ahsoka soon found the oddest sight yet. A skeleton of a large creature, with the vertebrae acting as a bridge. "This does not look stable at all. I can't jump the distance, even with the Force, so I'll have to risk it." She raced across the vertebrae and had almost cleared the path when she felt herself plummeting down. "NO !" She tried to grasp the ledge but missed it by several inches. She expected to fall to a watery doom, but she managed to land safely with use of the Force on solid ground, surrounded by water.

She made her way across the river by leaping onto a series of conveniently placed logs until she reached more solid ground. Strangely enough, there were no enemies in her path as she entered some old ruins. She soon understood why there were no "simple" enemies around. At the end of the path, stood one of the most powerful of Dracula's knights : The Guardian. It rushed towards her with its sword, she barely back flipped in time before the Guardian slashed its sword in a downward arc. It backed up for a moment, then it charged with its sword pointing straight at her head. A quick duck saved her from being immediately decapitated. She tried to get a few strikes on this tougher foe, but she had to adopt a "Hit and Run" tactic to stay alive. The Guardian could also slash its sword at the ground, causing a flame to race across the ground for a short distance. After 20 or so lucky strikes, Ahsoka finally gained victory.

She went through a door and found herself within some decrepit ruins. She pinched her nose as her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of decaying flesh. "Phew ! Stinks in here !" She quickly made her way to a door, hoping to lose the stench. She wouldn't be so lucky. As she entered, she noticed the ground was littered with bones everywhere. The Force was warning her again. As she made a few steps forward, the ground shook as a series of bones floated and connected themselves to form her latest challenge : The Bone Golem.

The creature had 4 legs and 4 arms ! It growled softly as it attempted to grab her with an arm which extended itself for a short distance. She whipped it in the face and it howled in pain. It then growled more loudly as its mouth was reddening. This was the warning that it was about to spit a short stream of fire onto the ground. She backed away to wall and whipped relentlessly at this monstrosity. After several blows, the bones detached themselves and reconnected to form a flying creature. The bones connecting the torso and the hands at the end were quite sharp. If it was capable of getting a hold on her, she would be impaled to death in seconds. Ahsoka had to carefully sway around the creature to avoid getting caught. After a number of strikes with the Vampire Killer, the creature collapsed onto the floor.

For a moment, she was sure she was done, but her montrals told her about the mound of bones that was about to surface from underneath her. She quickly leapt aside to avoid getting caught by the many hands. It was literally a group of Skeletons bunched into a tight ball. All it could do at this point was run back and forth, hoping to tackle her onto the ground. Thanks to the Togruta's flexibility, she was able to dodge every attempt until she was finally able to send the Bone Golem sinking into a sea of bones.

She caught her breath for a moment and a familiar orb materialised and dropped onto the ground. While Ahsoka suffered no wounds during the battle, it did renew her vigor. A path opened up and she saw her next point of interest. A cathedral that laid within the castle. Hoping to find Annette somewhere, she quickly rushed to the new area.

 **And now both paths of the 2nd area have been covered. For those that played this gem of a game, ain't the Bone Golem one of the most fun bosses to fight ? I happen to think so, personally. Before anyone asks, if Ahsoka had continued past the falling vertebrae "bridge", she would have eventually faced the Werewolf... again ! My aim is to show every single boss at least once. Are you folks enjoying this so far ? Let me know with your reviews.**


	6. Bloody Tears

**Chapel**

The second Ahsoka entered the chapel, she took notice of the colorful stained glass. Her gaze at the artwork was short-lived, however. She was soon assaulted by yet another new enemy : The Spear Guard. It twirled its spear to block Ahsoka's strikes with the Vampire Killer. It was also capable of blocking the daggers, battle axe and even the cross boomerang. What it didn't block, was the holy water. A few drops raced towards the fiend, burning him as they touched him. After battling several of these along with a couple sets of Bone Pillars, she stopped at a wall before taking the stairs to the upper floor.

"There's food behind this wall. My stomach has been grumbling for a while now." She broke part of the wall and she was presented a piece of pork chop for her efforts. Since Togrutas have incredible sharp teeth, she had no trouble cutting through the tough tendons. By the end of her quick meal, she left only a large bone on the floor. As she reached the upper floor, Skeletons were swinging from ropes and tried to get the jump on her. Her Jedi training and innate Togruta flexibility proved too much for all of them. She soon reached a new area with a long stairway leading upwards.

As she began her ascension, a Flea Man slid down the railing towards her.

"Whee !"

The Flea Man's joy ride was cut short as Ahsoka struck him down in mid-air. She was soon swarmed by a horde of Flea Men that noticed their friend's demise. She soon learned why they were called Flea Men. They kept hopping everywhere and were difficult to take down in most cases. As she reached the top of the stairs, she sensed something was off while crossing over several rotating floors. If she put too much weight, the floor would tilt and turn, dropping her into the bottomless pits below. The going wasn't easy as Ahsoka was continuously flanked by Medusa Heads that flew towards her in random waves.

After crossing the treacherous path, she reached a point where a large golden bell hung from the ceiling. As she approached it, a Giant Skeleton attacked her. At first, it slowly walked towards her. It swung a massive bone in a downward arc. Ahsoka merely backed up to avoid the blow. It then leapt towards her, hoping to crush her under its weight. She quickly ran to the other side of the room. After about 15 strikes with the Vampire Killer, the Giant Skeleton crumbled into dust. The large bell rang afterwards, dropping another piece of pork chop onto the floor.

"No time to be picky, might as well eat up while I still can !" She quickly devoured the meat and entered a new room, littered with giant candles. While she had to deal with a few more Spear Guards along the way, there also Ghosts that made their appearance for the first time. They simply flew in a circle around her, trying to push her into one of the many bottomless pits lying about. They came close to succeeding in their common goal when Ahsoka suddenly found herself losing balance and almost fell backwards. She used the Force to grip onto the floor as if she had suction cups on the end of her fingers and toes. The Ghosts tried their best to push her into the precipice, but she wasn't budging, no matter how hard they rammed into her. After some time, she saw an opening to quickly counterattack. She quickly sprang into action, whipping her foes mercilessly.

After a while, she was clear of all danger. She soon reached a room in which a Skeleton sat on a chair. She barely touched it to have it crumble into fine dust. She soon entered another room with a large door in the center. The Force sent warnings to her. She stood her ground and waited. A series of heavy footsteps was heard coming from behind the large door.

A creature unlike any other burst through. The Minotaur. It bellowed loudly as it swung a large axe towards her. She quickly struck the beast with the whip, causing it to fall back a bit. It reached for some bricks on the floor and tossed them towards her. She was unable to get out of the way in time and one struck her left leg. "Ouch !" She cried out in pain as the Minotaur took advantage of her weakness and tossed her against the wall. Before she could muster the strength to stand back, he charged into her and managed to break some of her ribs. Pain became too much to bear and she crumbled onto the floor.

" _So this is it, huh ? I become one with the Force ? No ! I have to stand and fight ! Richter is counting on me to... complete... his task. Can't... let this... sleemo... win... H-hurts... so... much..._ "

She ignored her pain and called on the Force to give her much needed strength. She still took quite a beating. One of her arms was now broken. Her skull was almost crushed. She felt searing pain through her lekku, which were tattered to pieces. She went for one final offensive strike, hoping to vanquish the beast. The Minotaur's stamina was now drained. Before dying, it made a last ditch attempt to crush Ahsoka on the wall. It then exploded into flame, even its bones crumbled to dust.

Ahsoka laid on the floor, gasping for breath, feeling immense pain through her whole body. A red orb materialised and dropped onto the floor. She tried to crawl towards it but couldn't even muster the strength to move any of her limbs. Before she allowed herself to sink into unconsciousness and likely death, she used the last of her mental strength to call on the Force to pull the orb towards her. It laid an inch next to her. She struggled to reach out to it.

" _H-hurts... so... m-much... One more... Just... one... more..._ "

She remembered an inspirational talk by her father figure, Plo Koon.

"Little 'Soka. It is the Will of the Force that brought you this far. You have survived incredible odds. You will keep going. Ever since I found you on Shili over a decade ago, there is something special about you. You are given an important task. You are now appointed as the Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He is the Chosen One. Your task is to protect him from harm, so he can fulfill the Prophecy and bring Balance in the Force. You will receive training under him like no other. You can do this ! Trust in the Force... Little 'Soka."

" _Master Plo is right ! I'm not done ! I have to return to Skyguy ! I'm in so much trouble as it is ! If I can survive this... I-I can survive the Council's judgement for my failure here. That's it ! Reach out for that orb... no matter how much it hurts !_ "

Ahsoka triumphantly touched the orb and her pain was gradually diminishing. Broken bones were snapping back into place. Her lekku were regaining their shape and color. In a matter of minutes, it was like she was never hurt to begin with. She stood up, feeling her body.

"Amazing ! I was on the brink of death... and that little orb saved my life ! Ok. I'm going to have to be even more careful now. I can do this ! After Richter's friends are saved and the evil Count is taken care of, I can focus on getting back to Coruscant."

She went through the door and found a path leading to a cemetery. Hopefully, she won't be encountering another Minotaur anytime soon.

 **Oh my ! Ahsoka had a really close call this time ! The Minotaur is no joke ! Get distracted and it's soon over... for you ! A trek through a cemetery should be interesting, right ? Feel free to leave reviews as always.**


	7. Cemetery

**Cemetery**

The gate creaked open, and Ahsoka began her trek in the creepiest area yet : a cemetery within a swamp. A lone Bat flew towards her, but this time, she was more than ready. A quick crack of the Vampire Killer and the Bat fell into a river of mud, slowly sinking to its death. In order to keep going, she would also have to wade through the mud.

" _Doesn't seem like there's any other way to get through. So much for wanting to stay fairly clean._ " As soon as she placed a foot in the mud, she began to sink ! She struggled to keep herself from sinking too much, but she soon found herself assaulted by a horde of Mudmen. Thankfully, they were a cinch to defeat. After several minutes of wading through the mud, she managed to climb out and back on dry land. She took a quick glance at herself. " _Yuck ! I've got mud all over me and even in my clothes. Ugh ! Just my luck !_ "

She kept her pace and soon got a scare as a tombstone leaped at her. A quick flick of the whip and the tombstone shattered to pieces. " _What the Force was that ?! All that stress can't be good for me !_ " She arrived at a clearing with a view of the lake bridge far off in the distance. She felt a presence thanks to her montrals. An enormous floating 3-Eyed Skull appeared above her with protective flames circling around it. She tried to attack the flames and nothing happened. " _Hmm. What if I go for those eyes in the middle ?_ "

She hadn't used the Cross Boomerang yet, so she gave it a shot. She first aimed at the two lower eyes. A single throw destroyed them. She quickly caught the weapon as it returned towards her. She waited until the last eye was within hitting range. Another throw hit the intended target and the large skull erupted in flames. She was now cleared to proceed further. As she waded through some more mud, a Skeleton attempted to get the jump on her. But it miscalculated the distance and got caught in the mud, slowly sinking and screaming in agony. " _Yep, just as dumb as those B1 Battle Droids !_ "

As she arrived near a door, she slipped and fell below her intended path. Acting on pure instinct, she whipped at the wall next to her. To the surprise, a secret path was revealed. She walked for a bit and noticed an oddity near the ground. " _An underground stairway ? Where could this lead to ? The Force is telling to see what is below, so I'll do that._ " She went down the secret stairway and was shocked to find a young woman, her back turned and kneeling in prayer.

The young woman turned around and looked in amazement as Ahsoka stopped before her.

"Who ?"

"I know I might look a bit odd to you... don't be afraid... I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me ? No, you must have been sent from Heaven ! You're my saviour ! My name is Tera. I'm a nun from the village. Those horrible monsters kidnapped me and left me in this dank cave. You're a good person, I can tell."

"It's safe for you to head back to the village, I've cleared a path. You should leave now. I have to keep going further. No doubt there are others like you that I could rescue."

"Please excuse me, miss. Who are you ?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Jedi... but I guess I could be considered a Vampire Hunter as well."

"May God watch over you, Ahsoka."

As Tera made her way back to the village, Ahsoka kept going further into the cursed lands. She was soon greeted with an odd sight. What looked like a man, wearing a large hat, just sitting on the ground. " _Ugh. That guy has as much fashion taste as Cad Bane. What is it with those large hats ? But somehow, I get the feeling he won't be so nice. Better be careful._ " The man was her newest enemy yet, the Grave Keeper. As she got too close, he quickly rushed towards her, attempting to punch her in the gut. She quickly sidestepped, but the Grave Keeper surprised her with a strong kick in the stomach. "Ouch ! That hurts, you know ?! My turn to do some hurting, sleemo !"

She whipped a few times and the Grave Keeper perished in the most unexpected way. It literally lost its head, but not before it let out an odd sounding belch ! She kept on going forth, first ignoring a stairway that led up. A few Skeletons stood in her path before she came face to face with another Grave Keeper. This time, she knew what to expect and expertly dodged his attacks and defeated it fairly quickly. She managed to find a piece of pork chop lying behind a wall. After climbing upwards and defeating a set of Bone Pillars, she was blocked temporarily as a spiked ball was hanging on a chain and moving up and down. She managed to break the chain, causing the spiked ball to fall to the ground below. When she destroyed a second chain, she heard a noise from below. " _What happened there ? Maybe if I go back down ? Perhaps another path opened up._ "

She made her way down the stairs and quickly noticed a large hole was open. The spiked ball must have broken through some rocks. She made a leap of faith and jumped down, using the Force to avoid the spiked ball just lying not too far down ! She found a doorway and was into a sort of abandoned mine. As she made her way around, a small rat quickly ran to safety in its hole in the rocks. Ahsoka made no case of it and just took the stairs leading down. There was nowhere else to go. As she looked down, the stairway crumbled, sending her crashing to the ground. Thankfully, she only got a scratch from her fall.

Her montrals were on full alert. There was something lurking around. As she looked around, a very odd looking creature appeared. A large eyeball with a tiny mouth, filled with sharp teeth : The Dogether. She braced for battle. The Dogether first unleashed a three-way laser beam from its mouth. Ahsoka managed to stand between the beam that went straight and the other that went in a downward diagonal angle. The creature teleported around the room, making it difficult to hit. Ahsoka managed to get a couple of lucky hits with the battle axe. It then summoned a group of rocks and attempted to throw them at her via telekinesis. She avoided most but one of them hit her on the side. It knocked the wind out of her for a brief moment. Its last attack was to breathe a series of fireballs all over the ground. She stood under the monster and was relatively safe from the flames.

" _So you can do those things, huh ? You're not so bad after all. Certainly nowhere near as dangerous as that monster that nearly killed me. You'll be meeting those dead monsters in a bit !_ " She aimed the Vampire Killer at the creature, after a few more hits, it simply circled the room, before positioning itself above her in an attempt to crush her. She quickly rolled out of the way and the Dogether burned in a fiery explosion as it hit the ground. Ahsoka got up and dusted herself. The familiar orb soon made its welcome appearance. What little wounds were caused by the Dogether soon disappeared. She looked ahead and a path opened up. From what she could tell, she was going to be exploring another section of the inner castle. With little choice but to go forth, she boldly entered the next area.

 **Another villager rescued and Ahsoka had a much easier time dealing with the Dogether. The Inner Halls of Castlevania will be a treacherous place for her. Filled with lethal traps and dangerous enemies such as Bone Dragons and a stronger type of Axe Knights. As she proceeds further, she is getting closer and closer to the Count's lair. Will she succeed to rescue all the kidnapped villagers in time ? Only time will tell. Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Beginning

**Inner Halls of Castlevania**

As Ahsoka entered what seemed to be a prison of sorts, her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of decaying flesh. She looked around and saw several corpses, chained up to a wall and some around the prison bars. " _Holy Force ! That has to be the foulest I've ever smelt... and I've smelled Anakin in his worst drunken state ! Ugh ! Better get a move on before I throw up from the smell._ "

At first, a couple of Flea Men tried to get the jump on her, but they were quickly dealt with. She ran as quickly as possible to lose the stench of decay. There was bones littered on the floor, soaked in blood. As she approached, the skeleton, a Blood Skeleton to be exact, raised itself up and walked towards her. A couple of strikes and it crumbled back on the floor. She got distracted for a moment and to her shock and horror, the Blood Skeleton got up again ! "Hey, you're supposed to stay down ! *Whips viciously* Now, stay down ! *Blood Skeleton gets up yet again* HUH ?! Why won't you just be a good Skeleton and die like the rest ?!" She soon realized that the Blood Skeletons were indestructible, so she had to bring them down and run past them afterwards.

She ran up some stairs and met face to fang with yet a brand new enemy : the Bone Dragon. It was attached to a wall, moving back and forth, hoping to get a lucky bite out of her. It also spat fireballs towards her. After several attempts, it reached out to her, rendering it open to attack for a brief moment. She whipped at the creature's head. After several hits, the Bone Dragon crashed and burned on the floor.

As she made her way forward, there were more corpses hanging from above, the stench being overpowering. She struggled to keep herself from vomiting on several occasions. She soon arrived at a point where there were small "islands" of bricks, with enormous rotating blades in between each segment. She had to be careful while making her jumps. One wrong move and she would be cleaved alive in seconds. If that weren't enough, Ahsoka also had to contend with several Skeletons in her way. They were tossing some bones at her, hoping one would knock her back into the rotating blades. She managed to cross the treacherous passage in one piece.

She walked around and stepped on a particular tile, activating a hidden crossbow and shooting a couple of arrows. She dropped down and felt the arrows whizzing an inch above her montrals. " _That was too close ! How did... Oh ! I see it ! That tile sprang a trap. Let's look before taking another step. That one there ? *Steps on it, she slams herself against the wall to avoid the oncoming arrows. They fly an inch from her stomach* Eeep ! That would've hurt a fair bit ! Thank the Force I got out of the way quickly !_ " She then carefully passed around some spiked traps, waiting for the trap to be on the floor to jump over it.

Before she could enter the nearby door, there was another Bone Dragon in her way. She took her time to defeat it, avoiding its attacks. As she entered the new room, she saw that it was quite furnished. Carpeting on the floor, gargoyle statues everywhere. And some more Blood Skeletons. She would learn to hate them over time. Also, some odd snake-like Skeletons were flying around her. Ahsoka had to watch her back constantly to avoid a sneak attack. She arrived to a series of stairways on while Flea Men were descending while riding blood-soaked iron balls. In order to proceed, she had to defeat the Flea Men and quickly hop onto the iron ball and then hope she could jump to the next stairway ledge. After several attempts and avoiding getting her feet crushed by the iron balls, she reached a door that led her to a new area.

She was soon assaulted by typical Axe Knights, a Peeping Eye, a Blood Skeleton and a set of Bone Pillars. With some careful manoeuvring, she managed to defeat them without suffering any bruises. Afterwards, she ran up some stairs and found another new enemy to contend with : the Red Axe Knight. These were more aggressive in their attacks, leaving little opportunity to counterattack. A couple of back flips saved her she losing any limbs.

There was a large spiked ball on a chain, going in a circle. There was no way to cross through without tearing herself in pieces, something she couldn't afford to do. By whipping the spiked ball, she was able to change its path slightly so she could slip by underneath. A high set of Bone Pillars were in the way. A couple of tosses of the Battle Axe destroyed the entire pillar. The last trap she had to deal with was a platform that was going back and forth. There was a spiked ball taking the same path. She had to quickly dodge the trap as she made her way to the last flight of stairs.

She went through a door and found herself and a ruined part of the castle. Before she entered the last door, she sniffed for hidden meat. Fortunately, a pork chop was nearby. It helped to rejuvenate her strength. She could feel the Force warning her. Something evil was nearby. As she went through the door, she saw a large lance on the floor. As she approached, the lance began to float in mid-air, twirling in a circle before its owner revealed itself. Dullahan, the Headless Knight.

He began to stab forth with his lance. Ahsoka managed to avoid the first few blows, but the last stabbing attempt pierced right through her right arm. "OUCH ! OW OW OW !" She was feeling immense pain, but she had to fight this armored foe regardless. She managed to get a few hits in before he leapt towards her, hoping to kill her in a downward stab. She rolled out of the way, and had to back up quickly as Dullahan planted his lance into the ground, causing sharp icicles to slide towards her. He released his head, which flew towards her. She swerved around it and tossed some Holy Water on the ground as the head returned to its owner. He crouched on the ground, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. She hid under a ledge to avoid getting hurt again. The pain kept stinging at her right arm. Another toss of Holy Water and Dullahan finally crumbled with his head going up in flames. She clutched at her arm, impatiently waiting for the healing orb to appear. As soon as it fell to the ground, she quickly touched it and felt the tissues in her arm slowly forming back and healing up as if nothing happened.

A path revealed itself, she looked forward and saw an outside section of Castlevania. Mountains, rivers and caverns laid forth. With her arm healed up, she dashed towards new adventures, in hopes of rescuing more people from a horrible fate.

 **This particular chapter was a little more difficult to write. The traps are difficult to describe. It's one case that you need to see gameplay footage to really visualize everything. Next chapter, Ahsoka is exploring the Mountain Range. Feel free to leave a review as always.**


	9. Slash

**Mountain Range**

Upon entering the new area, Ahsoka was forced to wade through a series of shallow pools of water filled with small frogs. The frogs would attempt to nip at her leggings, so she had to watch her footing to avoid being bitten too much. Of course, she also had to contend with several ravens which would attempt to knock her down into the pool. If those frogs had an opportunity to nip at her sensitive lekku and montrals, she would have trouble fighting back.

" _Ow ! No ! Get away from me ! Stupid... things ! Eek ! That hurts ! Oh no, my leggings are being ripped to pieces ! Get off, get off, get off !_ "

She tossed the Battle Axe to do away with the ravens. She soon reached a gate, as she passed through, she noticed a series of wooden rafts going down some rough rapids. She took a gander forward and saw a small patch of forest. " _If I go down those rapids, I probably won't be able to trace my steps back to this place. Perhaps I should see what's in that forest. It could be important._ "

Before she leapt to the forest, she noticed a statue of a frog just lying in plain sight. To satiate her curiosity, she decided to hit it with the Vampire Killer. To her surprise, the statue sank into the ground. " _These things keep getting stranger and stranger. Oh well. Who knows ? Maybe that statue will act as a "key" of sorts to open a secret path._ " She made her way to the forest, she crossed several wooden bridges which were occupied by Skeletons and more frogs. She eventually came upon another frog statue like the one she saw earlier. Common sense told her to whip it again. As the second statue sank into the ground, a loud crash was heard from a distance. " _My montrals are telling me the crash occurred several clicks back. Ok, time to backtrack._ "

As she retraced her steps, she soon noticed a major change in the scenery. One of the wooden bridges she crossed earlier had collapsed, giving her a clear opportunity to explore the lower ground. She soon came upon a stairway leading down. She found herself in an underground cave with a river. She was soon assaulted by a horde of Mermen. She had dealt with them before, none ever got the chance to attack her. She embarked upon a floating platform, leading to a ledge and eventually a gate. As she approached it, it lowered itself. She entered and found a desolate room. A young woman was sitting on a bed, crying silently.

Ahsoka decided to break the silence.

"Don't tell me, you're another one of those kidnapped villagers, aren't you ?"

"Did you come to save me ?" The girl looked at her, slightly frightened.

"Well... yes. Little point in staying in this poor excuse of a room, no ?"

The girl notices the gashes Ahsoka got on the legs from the frogs. She looks in shock.

"Oh dear, you're hurt !"

"Huh ? Oh those ! Just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"Wait ! I can help. I'm the doctor's daughter. My name is Iris."

Iris tears a part of her sleeve from her shirt and uses it to cover Ahsoka's biggest wound like a bandage.

"That should help."

"No doubt. Thanks, Iris. I would suggest that you head back to the village. I've cleared a safe path. Be careful."

"I should be the one saying thanks. You've saved me from this dreadful place. What's your name ?"

"Ahsoka Tano. Jedi and... Vampire Hunter."

"You're going to stop the Count, aren't you ? Good luck, and be careful !"

Iris made her way back as Ahsoka retraced her steps to where she saw the rafts going down the rapids. " _Force, I hope I'll get out of this in one piece ! Here goes nothing !_ "

As the raft raced down the rapids, she was followed by a group of spear-wielding Skeletons and eagles tried to knock her off the raft. She used the Force to gain extra balance to avoid falling off the raft when it bumped into a series of rocks along the way. By the end of the ride an eagle flew around her carrying a signpost reading "I'd jump if I were you !". She quickly noticed why, the path ended suddenly as the raft was pulled into the waters by a whirlpool. With a nano-second to spare, Ahsoka made a leap of faith and managed to secure herself onto solid ground. " _Phew ! That was some ride ! Good thing that animal warned me ahead of time !_ "

She entered another underground cavern and met with a curious sight : An old man waiting on a small boat. She approached him.

"I'll take you to meet your destiny, hee hee hee !" After the ride, Ahsoka decided to have a talk with the man.

"Can you help me some more ?"

"I'll give you something good !" The man tosses her a pork chop.

"Well... that's not exactly what I had in mind, but I won't complain."

She quickly ate her meat and felt her strength returning to her.

"Hey, old man ! Got anything else ?"

"I'll give you something even better !" The man tosses her a key !

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about ! No doubt this will help me soon."

She leapt over several floating platforms while avoiding lines of bats and finally reached a locked door. She used the key the old man gave her and she was able to enter the next room. It was brightly lit, large chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Then it came like a speeder crashing towards her. The familiar warning from the Force. No doubt she will face yet another gruesome enemy. Ahsoka took a deep breath before entering the door. What she saw surprised her, a well-clad woman was sitting on a chair.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting... guests. I'm Carmilla. Come closer. I would like to know you."

"I smell deceit. Why don't show your true colors ?"

"Deceit ? Never mind that, beautiful." She circled and stared hungrily at Ahsoka, which made her quite nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?! Quit it !"

"Now, now. Don't be upset. I'd never hurt one as lovely as you."

Ahsoka was so confused, never had she met up with a woman making... advances towards her.

"What the Force is wrong with you ?! Don't you have a handsome Man in your life ?"

"A Man ?! No, no, no. I do not have interest in men. Quite the opposite. I like... other women. Look at you. So young... What a lovely face. And those look like good-sized breasts. No doubt you haven't even known true love ! You poor thing ! Let me massage you. Let me... love you."

"Woah, woah, woah ! I am NOT like that ! I'd rather sleep with Lux Bonteri than letting YOU touch me... OH FORCE ! What did I just say ?! I can't think like that ! A Jedi craves no attachments ! You've gone too far ! I'm taking you out, you... you lecherous... witch !"

"So we won't be lovers, then ? In the name of my Master, Count Dracula, I'll have to kill you. Meet my playmate, Laura."

Laura materialized out of thin air, holding onto a large floating skull. It began to cry bloody tears. When these hit the floor, they would bounce back as flames. Ahsoka had to manoeuvre herself between Carmilla and Laura.

"Come here !" Carmilla catches her off guard and grabs her and kisses her, slowly draining her strength. She manages to free herself and quickly counterattack. After several axes thrown at Laura, the skull breaks into pieces while Laura burns into flames.

"No ! Laura ! Now you will die, forsaken creature !" Carmilla finally shows her true form, a horned demon. She launches herself into the air, hoping to land a strong kick to Ahsoka's stomach. As the two women battle it out, Ahsoka emerges victorious when she tosses a vial of Holy Water at her adversary !

"Ahh ! My beautiful face ! No ! NO ! Oh, what a world ! What a world ! Ohhh..."

Carmilla melts into a pool of blood, with only her clothing remaining on the floor.

" _Sleep with Lux ? Like that'll happen ! Not in this lifetime, as long as the Council keep the no attachment rule intact. That lady was... creepy ! A woman loving another woman ? That sounds so wrong ! Ok, I've wasted enough time. I have to keep going !_ "

The red orb soon materialized and fell on the floor. While she wasn't hurt by Carmilla's aggressive advances, it did renew her vigor. She looked forward and a new path opened up. She could see an abandoned ship on the lake. This would be her next step.

 **One more villager saved ! Ahsoka's meeting with Carmilla was certainly... awkward. There is no such script in the game, so I improvised on their discussion. I hope I didn't freak out anyone with it. On the next chapter, Ahsoka will be embarking on a Ghost Ship. Could be scary. Feel free to leave a review.**


	10. Picture of a Ghost Ship

**Ghost Ship**

Ahsoka started her latest venture at some abandoned docks. They weren't so abandoned after all as Phantom Skulls slowly floated towards her. As she struck each of them with the Vampire Killer, they burst into flame. After fighting through several Flail Guards, she reached an opening into a shipwreck. Before she could enter, she was ambushed by two Blade Masters. Neither got a chance to stab their blades into her, she anticipated their move and managed to defeat her enemies when they had their back turned briefly.

As she entered the shipwreck, the waves were rocking the insides, almost bringing Ahsoka to seasickness. " _Ohhhhh ! This movement is really messing with my stomach. The last thing I need right now is to end up sick !_ " Several more steps and her montrals caught the sound of an arrow being ready for release. In the darkness, a Bone Archer waited to surprise her. Thanks to her sensitive hearing, she anticipated the attack and leapt as the arrow was released. Before the Bone Archer could load up another arrow, she cracked the whip several times and the enemy soon crumbled into flames.

She went further down into the shipwreck and encountered her first real "otherworldly" foe : The Spectral Sword. Basically a large floating sword controlling other weapons to strike at a given target. In this case, there was several types of swords, spears, lances and maces at its disposal. Before the weapons could be unleashed towards her, Ahsoka quickly attacked the Spectral Sword. Defeating it caused the weapons to fall down to the floor, rendering them harmless. She entered a room where 3 Bone Archers tried their best to get in a hit. None came close. Ahsoka's added speed as a Jedi and her Togrutan flexibility she was born with make her incredibly difficult to hit for the majority of foes. She kept on, ignoring a large painting in the middle of the room. She reached a door, but it was covered with thorny vines. " _Now how am I gonna get past this ? Let's try breaking these vines with the Vampire Killer._ " No effect. She tried every sub-weapon with the exception of the Stopwatch as it wouldn't be useful in this case.

Her montrals catch the sound of something flying nearby. She turns around and to her surprise, it's the painting she ignored earlier that's flying around. " _A flying painting ? Now there's something you don't see everyday ! Perhaps I need to "defeat" it ? It worked with that spooky sword earlier, could work with this thing as well._ " She began to strike at the painting when it got too close. While it made no noise when hit, it backed off momentarily before attempting to attack again. After several hits, the painting burned to pieces. As it did, the vines burned off of the door as well. She entered the door and found a room with a broken stairway leading up. There was a also a Bone Musket, poised and waiting to shoot at anything in range. As she climbed the stairs, she felt the projectile passing between her montrals. The Bone Musket loaded his gun for another shot, but Ahsoka managed to land a hit, causing it to groan loudly as it burned away.

She soon found herself on the deck of the ship, Flea Men riding eagles attacked her relentlessly. She managed to clear her way through them all the while fighting Plate Lords and avoiding their iron ball and chain strike. Eventually, she found a doorway leading to the upper masts of the ship. As expected being a Ghost Ship, the masts were rugged and deteriorating. As she climbed the masts, she stopped for a moment. " _What's this ? I feel cold all of a sudden. I feel a great surge of darkness. But it's not the Dark Side of the Force. Could it be that floating scythe-wielding maniac that almost killed Richter when I first got here ?_ "

As she reached the topmost mast, thunder rumbled in the distance. A shadow materialized. Ahsoka's feelings were right. She was about to face Dracula's long-term, right-hand man, Death.

"Ah. So you've survived still ? It appears I might have misjudged your ability to get this far. What is your power, little girl ? I sense a strong emanation of Light flowing through you... yet there is a faint presence of Darkness present as well. It matters not, you will soon be served to my Master. Sliced and diced to his preference ! Prepare to die, foolish girl !"

Death summoned many small scythes from the void and they zeroed in on her location. In order to avoid being cut everywhere, she had to keep moving. She also had to be careful to avoid falling off the mast. Ahsoka managed to get a few hits on her enemy, but not without suffering a few small cuts, one being on her back lek. She had to pull herself together to keep from screaming in agony.

After several more lucky hits, Death rushed back at a distance and launched a group of large skulls towards her direction. Ahsoka was smart to choose to keep running as the skulls whizzed past her. Soon, Death unveiled his true self, a full body, capable of movement. He leapt right before her, slashing with his enormous scythe. She had to keep her distance as she could be decapitated in one fell swoop. Before she went for the last attack, Death jumped into the air and whirled into the air with his scythe towards her. This brought her teetering to the edge of the mast. Death slowly crept towards her.

"Don't even think about it, sleemo ! If I'm going down, I'm taking YOU with ME !"

As Death lunged for the final strike, Ahsoka was one second faster than him. The Grim Reaper lost control of his scythe, launching itself in the air only to fall back right on his master, decapitating him in the process ! As Death lost his head, his body disintegrated into thin air.

Ahsoka felt her back lek, immense pain shot through her whole body. She fell to her knees, on the verge of crying. Fortunately, the magical orb appeared and brought her back to her former self. The pain quickly dissipated and the gashes closed themselves relatively quickly.

She looked forward and saw an abandoned monastery. No doubt this was where Dracula was brought back to life by means of some hellish sacrifice.

 **Meanwhile, aboard the Resolute...**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were in the hangar, waiting for a specific ship to arrive.

Anakin couldn't stop pacing back and forth. "What is taking them so long ?!"

Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow towards his old Padawan. "Patience is definitely not one of your virtues, Anakin. When the scouts arrive, we'll know if there has been any news on Ahsoka's whereabouts. You need to relax."

"Relax ?! My Padawan has been MIA for 7 rotations and you expect me to relax ? Something happened to her, Obi-Wan. It can't be good. R2 has been trying over and over to pick up on R7's signals and he still isn't picking up anything ! I'm at my wits end, Master ! I don't know what to do anymore..." He cried silently in despair.

"You shouldn't have to do anything... Our spies within the Confederacy have confirmed that she wasn't captured. Hondo Ohnaka hasn't seen her either... We've even asked Senator Bonteri and he's clueless as everyone else." Obi-Wan argued.

Finally, the scouts arrived. Anakin quickly ran to their ship.

"Boil, Fives... any luck ?"

They looked at each other before giving their report. "We're sorry, General. No sign of Commander Tano anywhere. We've scoured all systems and planets of the Inner and Outer Rim. No one we asked has seen her..."

Anakin sighed in frustration. "All right. You did look every possible known location. Thanks for trying. You're dismissed, both of you."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You should trust in the Force more. You've trained her well to this point, Anakin. She will find her way back... eventually. I have no doubt on that matter."

Both Jedi resumed their typical duties, eagerly awaiting Ahsoka's return safe and sound to them.

 **I'm on a roll, aren't I ? I don't know where I'm getting this sudden inspiration, but I'll keep at it until I finish this story. In the next chapter, Ahsoka will be facing off against the Dark Priest, Shaft. It will be a tense chapter as it's basically a series of battles after another. Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. Dancing in Phantasmic Hell

**Annette's Cell**

Annette is sitting in a corner of her cell, looking down in despair. She hears the door unlock and sees Dracula.

"What a fine girl. How the blood of a beautiful woman will quench my body !"

She backs away at the corner, frightened. "Stay away !"

Dracula slowly approaches her. "What are you frightened of ? I can give you eternal life and beauty. It's a simple matter. So why not rule the world with me ?"

Annette takes out a dagger she had on herself, pondering the possibility of suicide. "If I'm going to fall in such a cheap manner, I'll take my life with my own hands !"

Dracula caresses her cheek, causing her to whimper in fear. "Fine. But what is it that you call cheap ? If you call my existence cheap, then wouldn't all this world's, this age's human desire to be cheap as well ? I am probably this world's way to its desire. Don't you think so..."

A guard ran into the cell, bowing before the Prince of Darkness. "Count !"

Dracula turns to his guard. "What is it ?"

"There's someone suspicious in the castle !"

Dracula cackled with glee. "I see. This thing called destiny is such fun !" He returns his attention to Annette. "It seems we have an interruption. I'll see you later. Be well."

Annette is once again taken by despair after the door is locked again.

"Save me, Richter..." She almost chokes in her tears.

 **Shaft's Inner Sanctum**

Ahsoka raced across a desolate hall. The lightning's reflection through the windows gave an eerie atmosphere. As she neared the door, she felt an immense surge of darkness through the Force. While not as intense as what she felt while fighting Death, she threads cautiously and enters the new room. Two large pillars stood at both sides of the room. Bright red curtains adorned the ceiling. On a floating platform, the dark priest was working his sorcery.

"You again ? I still don't understand how a non-Belmont got hold of the Vampire Killer. What is your purpose, young lady ?"

She stood triumphantly, extending the Vampire Killer and readying for battle. "People like you, we can live without. I don't even want to know what you were trying to do with that girl. I'm going to put you in your place !"

Shaft laughed in response. "Such bold words coming from someone who clearly has no idea of whom you're dealing with. I am the Dark Priest, called Shaft. It was I whom resurrected the Prince of Darkness, Count Dracula. Stand aside, or meet your doom !"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... You guys say the same things over and over. It's like a broken record. Come on, let's see what you're made of !" She taunted him.

"How amusing. You will feel my wrath, but let's see if you're even worthy of battle first. Come forth, Vampire Bat !" Shaft chanted a spell, producing an enormous pentagram in the wall. An enormous Vampire Bat came out through the portal. He levitated himself to safety and watched the battle from above.

The Vampire Bat began its attack by slowly flying towards her and spitting a small fireball. Nothing she couldn't handle, by far. She tossed the battle axe and managed to break one of its wings. It screeched in pain as Ahsoka quickly dealt several blows to its head, killing it. It burst into flame.

Shaft looked impressed. "So you are experienced in combat, it seems ? Very well, let's see how you deal with the next foe. Come forth, Medusa !"

A snake-like creature appeared, with the face of a woman with snakes for hair. Thanks to her Jedi training, Ahsoka predicted that Medusa would release a petrifying beam and quickly leapt to avoid being turned to stone. Medusa lashed out with her tail and caused the Togruta to trip and fall. She quickly rose back on her feet and whipped viciously until Medusa was defeated and turned to stone briefly before crumbling to pieces.

Shaft was even more surprised at her victory. "A resourceful girl, are you not ? Perhaps the next foe will be your end. Come forth, Mummy Man !"

Ahsoka didn't know what to make of her latest enemy. A tall man wrapped in bandages. He summoned three large blocks of stone and attempted to have them crush her against the wall. She quickly leapt over the blocks and resumed her attack. The Mummy Man extended his arms towards her, trying to choke her. She took out the Holy Water and liberally spilled it all over him. He groaned in pain as he burst in flames and dropped a pork chop. Ahsoka quickly devoured the meat and waited for the next foe.

Shaft looked down in frustration. "Arrgh ! It seems I've underestimated you so far. Maybe the final minion stands a chance against you ! Come forth, Creature !"

The Creature, better known as Frankenstein's Monster, attacked with brute force. It gave a strong punch which Ahsoka dodged while side-stepping. She managed to hit it a few times with the Vampire Killer. It surprised her when it lunged and grabbed her by the throat. Its grip was tightening quickly.

" _Oh no ! No no no no ! Can't free myself... What... to... do... ? Hey ! You're a Togruta ! You've got the sharpest fangs in the known universe ! Bite as hard as you can until he lets go !_ "

She promptly sunk her fangs in its hand, causing the Creature to throw her against the wall in a fit of rage. She was knocked out for a short moment. She quickly rolled out of the way as the Creature tried to crush her with its foot. With the aid of the Force, she quickly rose up and kept whipping until its head fell off, causing the body to crumble into fine dust.

Ahsoka caught her breath. "Is that all you can do ? Summon baddies to do your dirty work, huh ? Why don't you come down and fight me... like a real man ?!" She braced herself.

"I must say that your skills are impressive. So be it, face my wrath, little girl !"

Shaft lowered himself onto the floor and summoned two floating orbs. "Let there be Flame !" The orbs became surrounded by fire and followed Ahsoka around. Every time Shaft was hit, he would teleport to the other side of the room, making Ahsoka work harder for her victory. "Let there be Lightning !" The orbs became charged with electricity, sending a beam towards the floor. Ahsoka got caught in the beam and was briefly electrocuted. She cried out in pain as Shaft prepared his next spell. "Pursue !" The orbs chased her around the room. She managed to back flip out of harm's way as the orbs passed below her. She kept getting in hits until Shaft let out a cry of pain. "Ahhh ! Curse you, girl ! Curse you to Hell !" As Shaft slowly died, the orbs tried to run into Ahsoka one last time before falling to the ground and breaking in pieces.

As she waited for the healing orb to appear, she was still affected by the electric shock. Her lekku would twitch uncontrollably once in a while. "Ooooh ! That smarts ! How did I even survive all of those monsters one after the other ? I guess I owe it to Anakin for his unique style of training. Oh Force ! The Council ! Boy, am I gonna get it when I get back ! No doubt, I won't hear the end of it from Master Windu ! Not looking forward to that, not one bit."

The healing orb did its work and restored her nervous system back to normal. What wounds were caused in the battle were healed as well. She looked forth and saw that her path would now lead her to a clock tower. Hopefully, Annette would be kept somewhere inside.

 **Whew ! Writing this particular chapter is as hard as the boss rush itself. Shaft is the easy part. It's getting to him that's difficult. So now Ahsoka will be exploring one of the most classic of Castlevania levels : The Clock Tower. She is getting closer to her goal of meeting and fighting Dracula. Feel free to leave a review.**


	12. Den

**Clock Tower**

Ahsoka could see the tower from the distance. All she had to do was to cross a very long bridge. It seemed simple enough, but looks often tend to be deceiving. She used the Force to travel faster, as she soon found that the bridge was continually collapsing under her. She also had to evade a group of giant bats. She raced through the bridge as quickly as she could, not allowing herself to fall behind and risk plunging to her doom. As she reached more stable ground near the tower, a swarm of giant bats had gathered behind her. She quickly turned around and flashed the crucifix at them. In an instant, the threat had gone up in flames.

As she entered the tower, she noticed there were huge cogwheels, continually turning in one way or the other. She had to contend with Skeletons and floating Skulls made out of water as she began her ascension. She soon reached a section with a locked gate. " _Hmm. There doesn't seem to be a keyhole anywhere, so how am I going to open this ? Doesn't budge even by pulling at it from its side. Maybe that cogwheel at the top ? It might just work, let's see here..._ "

She whipped at the cogwheel. It turned continuously until a "click" sound was heard. The gate suddenly opened and the cogwheel loosened up and rolled down her path. She quickly jumped over to avoid being crushed. She entered the gate and found herself at a ledge outside. There was a hawk with a key attached to its neck. Before risking having the hawk fly off, Ahsoka used the Force to pull the key off the bird's neck. The bird retaliated by trying to dig its talons in her arm. She quickly used Force Push to send the bird against the wall. While it was dazed by the blow, Ahsoka ran back inside the tower.

She passed through another section of the tower which led down. She took a ride on one of the cogwheels turning down, and fending off against a couple of Harpies. They tried to toss a dagger towards her using their talons, but they both missed and were quickly dealt with, leaving only feathers. She soon found a door with a keyhole. " _This is it ! Annette must be held here. Let's do this._ " She unlocked the door and found a young woman looking very afraid.

"Annette ?"

"Who are you ? You don't look like one of the Count's guards." She looked at Ahsoka with curiosity.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm here to rescue you, as part of a favor to Richter."

"Richter ? Where is he ?" Annette has worry written all over her face.

"Relax, he's alive. He was wounded pretty badly, but your sister Maria should be watching over him now."

"You saved Maria as well ? Why ? Why are you doing this ?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Listen, I don't have time to explain. You should head back to the village. The path has been cleared thanks to me. I'm going further."

"You're going to face the Count ? It's dangerous ! He's very powerful !"

Ahsoka shook her head. "As I said, I'm doing Richter a favor. I saved his life, so I'm accomplishing his destiny in his stead. Look, he even loaned me his whip. I have to go. Be careful on your way back, Annette."

Annette hesitated at first. "Very well, our fate is in your hands now. If you don't defeat the Count, darkness will cover all of Europe... and the world ! Be careful as well... and good luck !"

As Annette made her way back, Ahsoka moved further up. She made her way up some large cogwheels while avoiding a slew of Medusa Heads. As she passed through a door, she kept a steady pace until she encountered the last of the armored foes, the Sword Lord. It wielded an enormous broadsword, which it swung forth with great ease. Ahsoka was forced to resort to "hit and run" tactics like she had done with the Guardian at the Lake Bridge. As the Sword Lord was defeated, it crumbled in flames. There were also some Skeletal Hounds running about. A quick splash of Holy Water put them in their place. She also met up with several Wereskeletons, which could extend their necks to attack and also toss a number of bones in an arc similar to the Battle Axe's.

Ahsoka's last challenge was to cross a huge gap by swinging on giant pendulums. She grabbed on to the chain that held the pendulum and waited for the second pendulum to be within jumping distance. Making a leap of faith, she managed to grab the chain with one hand and quickly climbed on the pendulum to avoid dropping to certain death.

After jumping off the second pendulum, she found a door. She was in a desolate hall. She soon found another door. As she passed, she felt the warning from the Force. She arrived in a courtyard with a fountain on top of the wall. She didn't know what to expect and braced herself for the worst. A familiar-looking robe glided down to the ground near her, followed by familiar laughter. As unbelievable as it was, Ahsoka found herself forced to confront the Ghost of Shaft.

While the Ghost was unable to harm her physically, it called on allies to fight for it. Swarms of bats appeared out of nowhere, she had to keep moving to avoid their diving attacks. Shaft's Ghost was also capable of summoning an Undead Wyvern to either spit a stream of flames or swoop down in an attempt to grab her with its talons. Ahsoka felt rumbling coming from the ground, an Undead Behemoth surged from beyond the grave to slash at her with its claws and fangs. It managed to catch her on the left side of her torso, creating a large gash. As painful as it was, she had to focus on defeating the Ghost as quickly as she could. By the time she dealt the final blow, she was exhausted from her injuries she sustained by the claws and flames.

Fortunately, the appearance of the healing orb brought herself back to full health. She looked forward and her path led to only one place : Dracula's lair.

 **Annette is saved ! Everyone has been rescued ! Ahsoka risked life and limb to defeat Shaft's Ghost. Now her ultimate challenge lies before her : Count Dracula. Her abilities will be put to the test once again. Feel free to review as always.**


	13. Illusionary Dance

**Dracula's Lair**

Ahsoka had reached a large stone stairway leading up to some unknown location. What she felt was darkness unlike anything she's ever felt in her life.

" _This darkness is overwhelming. Such a strong aura of evil and hate. Nothing like the Force signature of a Sith. Probably worse. I'm finally here. I really need to calm myself down before I do something really reckless and get killed in the process. These people are counting on me to put this guy down. No matter what, I can't let them down. Ok, Ahsoka... Breathe in, breathe out... That's it... Focus... Ok ! Here I go !_ "

She ran up the stairs and through a decrepit hallway, the moon was shining through the windows. She felt a chill run down her spine. Gathering all her courage, she finally entered the throne room, which Count Dracula was sitting, musing about his plans. He looked almost bored. He raised his head and stared at the Togruta for a moment.

"Hmm... That whip... Without a doubt, you possess the Vampire Killer. Yet you are no Belmont. Your blood smells quite foreign. How intriguing..."

"I may be no Belmont, but I'm doing a favor for the current one in the long family line. He was gravely wounded by your scythe-wielding minion. So I offered to fulfill his destiny in his stead. Your rule is at an end, sleemo ! I'm going to take you down !"

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh, little girl. I was called here by... humans who wish to pay me tribute."

Ahsoka couldn't hide her bewilderment at his comment. "Let me get this straight, you steal Men's souls and make them your slaves ? You call that a tribute ?! Sounds more like mind control to me ! Nevertheless, it ends now ! Mankind ill needs a Saviour such as you !" She braced herself for the ultimate showdown.

Dracula drinks a sip of blood from a wine glass and tosses the glass on the ground, causing it to shatter in tiny little pieces. "What is a Man ? A miserable little pile of secrets ! But enough talk, have at you !"

Dracula teleports to a corner and opens his cape, releasing three fireballs towards Ahsoka. She uses the Vampire Killer to extinguish the flames coming towards her. " _Like a lot of things, I should probably go for his head. I'm going to have to fight more defensively than offensively ! Let's take it one shot at a time, I can't allow myself to be killed here !_ "

She used her montrals to their full capacity to predict where Dracula would appear next. She manages to get several hits on him while putting out the small fireballs as they are released from his cape. "Here's true power !" Dracula unleashes a larger type of fireball, one that can't be destroyed. Thanks to her Jedi reflexes, she ducked under the first fireball and leapt over the second one. After a long and grueling battle, she manages to land the last hit while having suffered very few burns.

"You have not defeated me yet, child ! Satan ! Grant me power !" Dracula transforms into an enormous blue monstrosity. The beast spits large fireball that hone in on Ahsoka's position. She quickly back flips to avoid being burned further. As Dracula jumps in an attempt to crush her under his weight, she merely rolls out of the way. Being of small stature gives her a clear advantage as it makes her a difficult target. She keeps on whipping as quickly as possible, wearing the monster down. Before she can unleash the final blow, Dracula catches her off guard with a strange beam. While she feels a good deal of pain, she gets back up to finish her job. As she lands the last blow, Dracula reverts back to his typical human form and kneels in pain.

She stands triumphantly over him, pointing at him. "You're beaten !"

Dracula simply looks up to her. "Defeated by a foreign girl... This could be fate."

"Your rule is over ! Die now !"

Dracula chuckles at her. "I am not resurrected through my own power. I am resurrected through human desires. For power, they steal. And power becomes the only justice."

Ahsoka looks at him, slightly confused. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at. You've caused a great deal of pain and sorrow to a lot of people !"

"That's the reason I am here. Don't you have any desires ? Humans develop according to desire, and come to me after losing faith. Can you really call me evil ?"

"My desire is to right the many wrongs in the galaxy. You're not helping by creating anguish. Good always defeats evil."

Dracula pondered her words for a moment. "I see. So be it. As long as greed exists within humanity, I shall return. Don't forget that. It was quite enjoyable. Ally of Belmont, we shall not meet again. Farewell, ha ha ha ha ha !"

As Dracula disappears in smoke while the sun rises, the castle begins to shake.

"Uh oh ! Guess I've overstayed my welcome ! Time to hightail it back down !" Ahsoka rushed as quickly as possible through the many empty halls. She managed to escape in time as the castle crumbled to pieces as she exited the entrance gate. She looked over to the horizon and was greeted by warm rising sun.

 **Woohoo ! The evil Count Dracula is finally defeated ! Was that epic enough for a showdown ? It was quite a challenge to write this chapter. In the next chapter, Ahsoka meets the people she rescued and gets back to her ship. Feel free to leave a review.**


	14. March of the Holy Men

**Richter's Cabin**

Richter was still bedridden, but relieved to have Maria and Annette by his side.

"So that girl managed to save both of you and several others ? I must admit that I doubted her at first. I have a feeling that she succeeded in defeating the Count."

Annette took a chair and sat next to him. "You did the right thing by trusting her, Richter. If she hadn't offered to fulfill your destiny, odds are neither me or Maria would still be alive by now. We owe her our gratitude and our lives."

Maria quickly ran into the cabin, all excited. "She's almost here ! She looks tired, but ok !"

Annette smiled in relief. "Praise the Lord. Now, perhaps we can find out more about her."

Ahsoka entered the cabin, catching her breath. "Mission fulfilled, Richter. You won't have to deal about that slime anymore."

Richter nodded. "Thank you. We owe you much. You've never actually explained how you came upon here. If it's not asking too much... could you tell us ?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Even if I explained it all to you, you likely wouldn't understand. Please excuse me. Now that my task here is done, I have to go back home."

Maria caught her off guard with a hug. "Awww. We'll miss you. Thanks again for beating the Bad Man."

"Take it easy, all of you. Farewell." She left the cabin and made her way back to her ship.

 **Forest clearing**

Her starfighter was still where she had left it. R7-A7 had not moved from his position.

"R7, I'm back. However, we have a slight problem... This planet has no fuel. Looks like we may be stranded here for a while longer."

R7 beeped a response, which caused Ahsoka to look at the astromech with anger.

"What ?! You mean to tell me that there was an extra container of fuel on the ship all along ?! So I went through that adventure for nothing ?!" She was quite upset at this development.

R7 could only beep a chuckle in response.

"Not funny ! I am NOT amused right now !" R7 whistled and beeped in fear.

"I'll decide how to deal with you after we return to Coruscant !" She filled up the tank and entered the ship. She set up the coordinates right this time and was soon on her way back to the Jedi Temple.

 **This chapter is much shorter than the rest so far, but there's only so much I can add before it becomes monotonous. Feel free to leave a review.**


	15. Mary Samba

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Anakin Skywalker was standing before the Council again. He never felt so helpless. More than 7 rotations and there was no sign of his Padawan.

"I hate to say this, Anakin, but perhaps it's time to face certain truths. Your Padawan is likely lost in space... or worse." Mace Windu looked at him with concern.

Anakin simply shook his fists in anger. "I'm not abandoning her ! I say we stage a rescue mission now ! The longer we wait, the less chances we have of finding her... alive."

Suddenly the doors opened. "Master !" Everyone looked in shock as Ahsoka stopped to catch her breath.

"A-Ahsoka ? You're alive ! Thank the Force !" Anakin couldn't hide his joy and quickly pulled her into a hug.

Mace Windu cleared his throat, prompting the two to separate and prepare themselves for an earful. "Padawan Tano, you were assigned to assisting Senator Chuchi in negotations... that was almost 10 rotations ago ! Where have you been ?!"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and explained her strange adventure. None of the Council believed her.

"I didn't think you'd stoop as low like this. Lying to the Council is an outrage. Therefore, you will be spending some time down at the Archives for your punishment." Mace Windu gave her a disapproving look.

As they were making their way to the Archives, Anakin was still doubtful of her story. "It's not that I don't want to believe you, Snips. But you going against an army of undead monsters with a vampire leading them... with only a chain whip and some other gadgets seems... far-fetched to even me."

"But Master, I swear ! I am telling the truth ! If only I'd have some proof..."

She searched her pockets and found something.

"Huh ? What ? Oh ! The Holy Water ! I guess I forgot to hand it back to Richter..."

Anakin looked at her, slightly amused. "And what does this do exactly ?"

"It burns anything evil."

"Come on, humor me. Toss some at me !"

She looked in surprise. "Heh, ok. But you likely won't feel anything anyway." She sprays her Master a bit. She certainly couldn't predict his reaction.

"YEAOUCH ! What the Force ?! OW ! OW ! OW ! This thing really burns, Snips !"

"That's strange... It's supposed to only work against evil beings." She leaves it at her quarters as a souvenir of her odd adventure before heading back towards the Archives.

"What does it matter, Snips ? You're back, safe and sound. When you finish your duties in the Archives, we'll resume your training, ok ?"

"Sounds good to me, but I can't help but feel that I've being through a whole lot of challenges while I was out there. Your training helped out a lot as usual. So I should thank you. So, thanks Master, for your training."

"You're welcome, my Padawan." Anakin looked on as Ahsoka made her way to meet up with Master Jocasta Nu.

 **And that's a wrap ! The bit about the Holy Water burning Anakin was intentional, as we all know what will occur in time. A unique premonition of things to come. This has been a fun side-project, but it was challenging to translate the events of the game into narrated form. I doubt I'd tackle another of these projects. It takes a lot of imagination to get things right. So we're done with this story. Like always, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
